Crispy Bean
Crispy Bean is a player of Glory. He is a guild member of Exterminate the Heavens. He is an extremely experienced player, who is the chief tank of the guild. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Crispy Bean insults Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie for having weak stats and 750 Vitality. After Ye Xiu’s insults him back, Crispy Bean starts switching equipment to be a high-damage Knight instead of a tank Knight. Crispy Bean goes back to tank equipment when Clove tells him to be the tank. With Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie, Crispy Bean and his 8 other Exterminate the Heavens guild members enter the Bone Dragon Abyss. Crispy Bean rushes in and attacks the monsters. He tells his teammates to focus on attacking to speed up their progression through the dungeon. Crispy Bean looks at the damage output list and sends it into group chat. He taunts Ye Xiu’s second to last damage output next to the Cleric, Clove. Crispy Bean hears Ye Xiu say that he is just leeching experience.Chapter 550 Crispy Bean is angry that Ye Xiu actually took Clove’s words seriously in leeching experience instead of fighting seriously. As an insult, Crispy Bean suggests that Knight equipment drops should go the guild instead of Ye Xiu. Crispy Bean tells Clove that Ye Xiu might be a saboteur, which Clove denies. Crispy Bean shouts out to every party member that Ye Xiu has to earn any dropped Knight equipment. Crispy Bean tells everyone to get ready because he will pull the boss, Guardian Kaiwei. Crispy Bean is shocked that Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie is next to him. Crispy Bean attacks the boss and sees Ye Xiu’s Knight attack. Crispy Bean is scared of losing aggro and shouts to Clove to kick Ye Xiu’s Knight out of the dungeon team.Chapter 551 Crispy Bean sees that he still has aggro of the boss. He calls for Clove to kick Ye Xiu’s Knight out of the dungeon party, which is ignored. Crispy Bean boasts that he can keep aggro of the boss. He orders his teammates to attack the boss. Crispy Bean and his teammates kill the boss, Guardian Kaiwei. Crispy Bean sees the dropped equipment, a Dragon Guardian Axe, which is a Priest class weapon for Clerics, Paladins, Exorcists, and Knights. He is angry that Ye Xiu’s Knight wants the Dragon Guardian Axe.Chapter 552 Crispy Bean hears Clove explain that Ye Xiu will use the Dragon Guardian Axe until the completion of the dungeon. He notices Ye Xiu’s Knight, who had one-third of the damage of the eighth player, is closing down on the gap. Crispy Bean attacks the next boss and sees Ye Xiu’s Knight join him. Five seconds later, Crispy Bean establishes aggro, which is slow. He calls for his teammates to attack the boss. Crispy Bean and his teammates kill the boss. Crispy Bean sees a Blue weapon drop from a mob monster, which is rare.Chapter 553 Next, Crispy Bean and his teammates kill the third boss. On the damage output list, Crispy Bean cries out because he is shocked to see that Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie jumps from ninth place to second place in terms of overall damage output. Crispy Bean looks over Ye Xiu’s Knight, who is as poor as his green equipment shows. Before meeting the final boss, Bone Dragon Aldton, Crispy Bean hears Clove’s direction to check his Spirit stat. Crispy Bean engages the final boss first with Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie following from behind. Afterward, he runs into a safety zone, where the dragon’s wings would not touch. Crispy Bean laughs when Ye Xiu’s Knight jumps out of the safety zone.Chapter 554 Crispy Bean is delighted to see Ye Xiu’s Knight rush out and get hit by the Bone Dragon Aldton’s bone wing. Crispy Bean gets a heal from Clove. Crispy Bean is shocked that Ye Xiu manages to dodge the final boss’s tail. Crispy Bean sees that Ye Xiu’s Knight will surpass him in overall damage in this dungeon run and focuses on DPS. Crispy Bean loses aggro of Bone Dragon Aldton. He watches Ye Xiu activate Glorious Provocation, which enhances his skills and massively buffs his stats, to Provoke the final boss.Chapter 555 Crispy Bean ignores Clove’s orders to stop attacking the final boss. He attacks and misses because the final boss dodges the attacks. Crispy Bean charges forward recklessly and is hit by Bone Dragon Aldton’s tail. Crispy Bean watches Bone Dragon Aldton about to kill his teammates with Dragon Breath. He sees Ye Xiu’s Knight activate Sacrificial Roar to save them.Chapter 556 Crispy Bean watches Ye Xiu escape from Aldton’s Dragon Breath attack. Crispy Bean observes Ye Xiu, who gets a heal from Clove, maintain aggro and attack the final boss. Crispy Bean tries to Provoke the Bone Dragon Aldton to steal aggro but fails repeatedly. He is surprised that the final boss dies so quickly. On the damage charts, Crispy Bean sees that Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie beat him to be in first place. After the dungeon, Crispy Bean excuses himself from the party. Crispy Bean asks Senior Exterminate the Heavens to leave the guild.Chapter 557 Crispy Bean is thrilled that Unrivaled Super Hottie is gone. As a result, Crispy Bean stays at Exterminate the Heavens.Chapter 559 Skills and Abilities In Ye Xiu’s eyes, Crispy Bean is a veteran tank player.Chapter 550 According to Senior Exterminate the Heavens, Crispy Bean is a valuable main tank for the guild. Crispy Bean is a reliable player with strong technical skills.Chapter 558 Trivia References Category:Guild Category:Knight